


Ondambo - The Stone on the Hill

by AndiiErestor



Category: Ondambo - The Stone on the Hill, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack with Feels, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, This is pure crack, straight outta the angst crate, to come up with an unshippable ship, we dared each other, we shipped it anyway, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "If one of you writes a romance between a rock and a fucking grassy field I swear..."In which a stone falls in love.





	Ondambo - The Stone on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyelpendil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tyelpendil), [ravenditefairylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/gifts).



> Dedicated to Tyelpendil for being a sweetheart, a darling, and above all, an enabler: "I will ship a rock with grass bye."
> 
> Dedicated also to Fairy for this lovely short poem:  
> "i was a stone/  
> in a field of roses/  
> just a small rock in the enormity of your beauty."
> 
> Cover art by Tyelpendil.

Cover art by: [Tyelpendil](http://struckinarda.tumblr.com)

The sun rose from the other side of the hill, bringing with it the life of birds and the tall ones. The robins and cardinals and jays and crows, the blue-legs and pink-legs and long-legs and short-legs, all were up and about and making vibrations. The way they tickled my ground-side as they scissor by amused me.

_Thump thump thump. THUMP! THUMP THUMP! Thumpthumphtumpthumpthumpthumpthump._

Despite all this, the best tickle yet, was the one I would sometimes receive by my sweet one. The way they bend and whip in the wind. Their colour such a contrast from my own, more alike to the great ocean above us, than to myself. And so much stronger.

They will be trod upon and chewed up but always will they grow again, for roots are stronger than either of us - especially for myself, with nothing to ground me.

Frequently, I was kicked and pushed and thrown and rolled, mostly by fault of the fumbling short-legs. Their lack of coordination had me rolling back and forth for days at a time, but then again, never very far from my beloved. Robins pecked at me until one day I lost a piece off the curve of my side. No longer would I be regarded as perfectly smooth, and I was happy on days when the short-legs’ fun left me with my chip facing away from my beloved.

The best days were when they would press up against me and whisper to me of the sweetness of their dance. The ocean-fall, while it cleansed me, created a mess around them in their home, turning them darker but no less beautiful. On these days, I longed to be closer, for the softness of the ground felt like a warm hug, and the heaviness of the water seemed harsh upon them, and I wished nothing more than to be able to provide support for them.

Then one day, the worst happened.

The unimaginable.

We were torn apart.

The ocean above was dark, dirty, grey and heavy.

There came a  _LOUD_  rumbling, the ground vibrating so hard it almost pushed me into the air by itself. There were only long-legs on that day. Long legs with coats of the brightest yellow and orange - brighter even than the sun. They walked around with long vines, holding them this way and that. They came with colour-cans and decorated the ground between myself and my beloved. They sat on the large wheels with the giant shovels and pushed parts of the ground away!

The trees cried out - shaking their leaves free - begging them to escape. The pins and needles of my own shade-tree shook free, surrounding me, and I knew something was wrong. Suddenly I was rolled toward my beloved as my shade-tree lifted up and the ground beneath followed. Large claws had grasped its trunk and pulled it out of the ground.

_How cruel!_

As it went, so it’s roots followed, and I was struck then by the realization that nothing could be permanent, for if roots could so easily be pulled, what else did we have to hold on to?

Before I could process the shock of having my oldest and dearest friend taken so brutally from the only place we’d ever known, the large wheels were back, and this time…  _This time…_

The shovel passed just behind my beloved, and I’d have sighed in relief, only the shovel returned only a moment later and  _took my beloved!_

Torn to pieces I felt, and away they went, bent and torn and broken, and this time I had the odd thought they might never grow again. This hurt worse than the chip on my side from the tenacious robin.

The worst had yet to come.

Suns and moons passed. The short-legs returned, and they climbed the  _thing_ that had taken my beloved’s place. When one of them stepped on me and the small rivers fell from their eyes, I was  _glad_  for it. It was my revenge, though I knew it was no fault of theirs.

And finally, when I thought I could bear no more of watching the short-legs frolic, the ground returned with a vengeance. It was another day where the ocean was grey and the ocean-fall was heavy. The ground was soft - softer than usual - and the ocean above, was quickly become an ocean around  _me_.

The structure leaned strongly to one side, and some of its straight branches fell apart. The willow branches, swinging in the breeze once upon a time, now sank into the ground. And so the ground came.

It took me.

Down and down and down the hill I rolled. The ground carried me away, farther than I had ever known, farther than any short-leg could have kicked me or thrown me. The ground rolled me and others like my beloved of old, down the hill and away. It slowed as we reached the bottom, but the speed at which we reached it was still too great, and the ground that had once carried me - hugged me and held me - now buried me.

Deeper and deeper underground I went, and I wonder still if I will ever return to the light of the sun, if the ocean-fall will ever be strong enough to free me, if I shall ever fall in love again.

I wonder, but the darkness surrounds me, and my beloved is gone.


End file.
